


Wᴏʀᴋ Oғ Aʀᴛ | NM

by EternityAteez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jaemin is an artist, Lowkey dark, M/M, Modern Royalty, Morally Ambiguous Character, Possessive Behavior, Soft Na Jaemin, lee jeno is messed up, love love love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityAteez/pseuds/EternityAteez
Summary: In which Jaemin's Art begins and ceases with the essence of Lee Jeno.orJeno is an angsty prince who'd trade all his extravagant gardens in a heartbeat just so he could interlace his fingers with the wildflower that is Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	Wᴏʀᴋ Oғ Aʀᴛ | NM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I had originally written this for an entirely different fandom but as I progressed with the story, I felt it would suit Jeno and jaemin better! 
> 
> please be kind and excuse the spelling errors,  
> happy reading!

If you'd ask **_Jaemin_** to define _Art._  
He'd monotonously reply with a well-versed phrase,  
 _Anything and everything which evokes fervent emotions._

-And if you'd ask the silver-haired boy,  
 _What is Art to Him? What's his very own_  
 _Conception of the familiar word?_

He'd offer you a subtle smile and a fleeting glance before articulating an even more monotonous answer,  
 _The only melody, his soul has ever known how to sing._

The beautiful choice of his words,  
The convincing tone of his honey voice  
And the genuinely arresting smile which ghosts his plump lips has deceived many inquisitive souls.

-but if you'd _dare_ to meet the boy's gaze,  
You'd _maybe_ notice the dishonesty,  
 _Maybe_ notice the way his eyes don't drip with the same honey his voice possesses, the lack of adoration.

'For deep within Jaemin's heart, He's aware that his definition of _Art_  
Is galaxies away from the combination of fancy, pretentious words he's used to describe the word to countless faces.

Jaemin's _Art,_ Begins and ends with one _word,_ one _emotion,_ one _person._  
 ** _-Lee Jeno._**

Lee Jeno will always remain the finest _Work of Art_ Jaemin's laid his observant eyes on.

Jeno wasn't a whirlwind of emotions, he was just _one_ of them  
But the said emotion, hasn't been discovered _yet,_ hasn't been given a name _yet,_ hasn't been experienced by anybody else _yet._

'For in Jaemin's heart, the innominate emotion _begins_ and _finishes_ with _Lee Jeno_ just like his own _Art_ and _desires._

Jeno doesn't belong here, Nothing about him is familiar _,_ Nothing about him is conventional.  
He feels like someone from somewhere more beautiful, more eccentric.

Jaemin's dainty fingers tremble as he paints repetitive strokes of black on a former blank canvas, His pearl-like teeth sinking in his plump bottom lip as his _sage green_ eyes were fixated on his inspiration, his zeal, his motivation,  
The only thing that pushes him to _create_ , to breathe life into the countless pieces of art that beg to exist.

Lee Jeno was truly _divine._  
Jaemin marveled over the unparalleled beauty the older possessed  
As he attempted to capture the mesmerizing man on his canvas,  
Attempted to etch his diamond-carved features by his own undeserving hands.

Jeno's long blonde tresses were pulled into a messy ponytail as the loose bangs dipped into his Prussian blue eyes which seemed distant,  
As if the distance between them and Jaemin wasn't mere inches but rather vast light-years.

Jeno's flawless skin is paler during a few passing seasons and appears to be kissed by the blessed Rays of the sun during the others.  
His pink-tinted lips are decorated with a sleek piercing and replicate the shape of the cupid's bow, using which he's already shot an arrow right through Jaemin's heart.

Jeno's frame is tall and muscular, strong arms adorned by chiseled muscles.  
His waist slim but shoulders broad.  
His legs a mile long but his thighs strong and defined.  
His facial features were paradisal and hypnotizing but his expression stoic,  
His posture resembles a calm ocean but his heart replicates a burning city.

Jaemin isn't the one to repeat himself but he'll make an exception,  
 _Lee Jeno was a bewitching Work of Art._

Jaemin's stunning eyes gravitated towards Jeno's intricate and slender hands which were the epitome of beauty when unoccupied but _look ravishing_ when wrapped around Jaemin's delicate neck.

Jaemin, himself, was a sight for sore eyes, A wave of comfort for a hurting soul, A lone flower in a field of thorns, The first drop of the long-awaited rain after years of an oppressive drought.

Jaemin was the embodiment of _The Moon_ , Desired and wanted but terribly out of reach.  
A _Moon_ which could _shine_ only If his _sun_ allows him to,  
A Moon who'd be reduced to nothing without the presence of his _Sun._

 _Lee Jeno_ is the _Sun_ of Jaemin's life, the brightest star  
And he'll gladly be the _Moon_ of Jeno's, someone who brightens his darkest hours.

Jaemin's sage eyes lock with Jeno's inviting ones as the clock struck Twelve, _Midnight._  
The pace of Jaemin's heartbeat turned erratic as everything in the entirety of the world apart from he and Jeno melted away.

Jaemin's gaze gravitated towards the elegant lift of Jeno's slender finger which curled in gracefully, Beckoning the Pretty artist over.  
His Prussian eyes were demanding but his posture was poised and relaxed.

The brush placed in between Jaemin's dainty fingers slipped through his grasp and fell against the marble floor, tainting the spotless beige marble with a splash of black as the artist regained his composure.

Jaemin's heartbeat leveled as he subtly stretched his aching limbs before making his way towards his awaiting partner whose eyes were scrutinizing his each and every move, it almost felt as if his shallow breathing was also controlled by the handsome blonde.

Jaemin's rhythmic footsteps halted in front of Jeno who's eyes raked over his figure sultrily as if removing the articles of clothing adorning Jaemin's alluring body one by one.

Jeno's gaze abruptly locked with Jaemin's before the tall blonde aggressively cascaded his eyes downwards, the command was silent but spoke to Jaemin in volumes as the beautiful artist was well acquainted with the gesture.

Jaemin's teeth sunk in his bottom lip out of habit as his legs buckled and the artist fell onto his knees in front of the cushioned stool occupied by the likes of Jeno.

The Artist's big sage eyes peered through his unnaturally long eyelashes as he awaited Jeno's instructions.  
His slender frame trembled as one of Jeno's rough hands fisted his silk-like hair, interlacing his long fingers with Jaemin's lustrous locks.

The statuesque man firmly tugged on Jaemin's tresses, tilting the artist's face upwards, Dark eyes now memorizing the familiar angelic features all over again.  
Jaemin's perfect face was aggravatingly enchanting, the entirety of the artist's essence seemed to be something out of a fictional story.

He almost appeared to be unreal, As if a mere myth, An entity which the mortals of the earth should worship.  
Jeno pressed his thumb against the Artist's plump bottom lip as the pretty boy parted his lips instantly.

The Tall Blonde's features darkened as raw desire and longing surged through his veins, the subsided burn of wanting to devour the defenseless artist pooled his stomach for the umpteenth time.

Jeno's thumb slipped between Jaemin's red lips entering the wet craven of his mouth, the artist's tongue gently swirled around his thumb before Jeno recoiled his hand, Jaemin's eyes were fixated upon the Blonde's retreating action.

❝My my Lune. ❞  
Jeno's husky voice boomed throughout the vintage art studio.

A hue of pink tainted Jaemin's cheeks upon hearing the familiar endearment which never fails to make his heart perform acrobatic tricks.  
Jeno's fingers gently tickled Jaemin's chin inciting a soft smile from the younger whose eyes fluttered close momentarily as they followed the trail of his fingers.  
Jaemin was so endearing, the younger never fails to make Jeno's soul combust due to overwhelming emotions.

Jeno's arm encircled around Jaemin's enviable waist before pulling the pretty Artist onto his lap. The Blonde's strong thighs served as an expensive seat as the younger's hands snaked around Jeno's neck.

Jeno's intense gaze was unwavering as his sinful tongue painted over the canvas of Jaemin's lips inciting a gasp from the surprised artist who welcomed Jeno's touch.  
Jeno's hand was firmly placed on Jaemin's nape as their breaths mingled with one another, Jeno's nose brushed against Jaemin's cheek as the artist's lips were parted in anticipation.

Jeno's sanity was hanging by a thin thread as his patience melted away and he roughly planted his lips on Jaemin's, relishing the cherry essence and groaning in appreciation.  
Jaemin's lips attempted to match his pace but couldn't stump Jeno's skillful ones as the older dominated the passionate kiss, the firm arm around the curve of Jaemin's waist held the trembling artist in place.

Jeno's sharp teeth sunk into Jaemin's bottom lip, biting harshly.  
The Artist gasped as he tasted the metallic flavor of his own blood but the opportunity was seized by A greedy Jeno who slipped his tongue into Jaemin's mouth deepening the kiss.

The sweet sounds of pleasures that escaped Jaemin's lips were swallowed by Jeno's domineering mouth as the blonde couldn't help but drown in the arresting ocean of blissful emotions which was Na Jaemin.  
-And As the tranquil sound of unparalleled pleasure echoed throughout the hovering midnight, their names were engraved into the brightest of stars as they claimed   
the moon and the night as their own.

It has always been Jaemin & Jeno  
-And it will always be Jeno & Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
